Christmas Gift
by cecilaquila
Summary: YUNJAE. i cant make a summary, so.. happy reading


**Pairing: Yunho, Jaejoong **

genre: romance, AU, typo(s), cerita pasaran, yaoi

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Gift <strong>

"Boo .." sepasang tangan nan kekar milik Yunho memeluk tubuh seorang namja cantik dari belakang. "kau sedang apa disini, boo? kenapa kau tidak memakai baju hangat? Kau tidak kedinginan, eum~?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dan berusaha menyalurkan semua kehangatan pada kekasihnya itu. Ditengah cuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini, kekasihnya berdiri di balkon tanpa menggunakan baju hangat membuat Yunho sedikit khawatir. Namja cantik itu hanya terkekeh dan memegang tangan besar itu. "kau sedang memikirkan apa sayang?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

"aniya ~ aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa, Yunnie." Jawab namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu lembut. Disandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho. Bahkan di cuaca yang sedingin ini, ia hanya butuh kekasihnya itu untuk menghangatkannya.

Yunho membalikkan badan Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi putih Jaejoong. Ditatapnya mata besar yang selalu membuatnya jatuh hati itu dengan penuh cinta. "lalu, sedang apa kau disini? Ayo masuk, kau akan sakit jika terlalu lama berada diluar dengan cuaca yang seperti ini, Boo .." dibelainya pipi putih Jaejoong lembut, membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sebentar, menikmati belaian itu.

"Yun ~"

"iya?"

"jangan meninggalkanku, ne ~" pinta Jaejoong. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa takut. Takut jika Yunho akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia takut kehilangan kehangatan ini. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan dirinya jika Yunho meninggalkannya. Baginya Yunho adalah hati, pikiran, dan jiwanya.

"kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, sayang? apa kau berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu, hm~? Aku tak akan mungkin meninggalkanmu. kau jiwaku. Kau ragaku, Boo. Jauh dari dirimu pun aku tak sanggup, apalagi jika aku meninggalkanmu. Jadi hal itu tak akan terjadi hm .." jawab Yunho lembut. Perlahan dibelainya rambut hitam Jaejoong dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepala namja cantik itu.

"berjanjilah padaku kalau kau tak akan meninggalkanku."

"aku janji. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. kau percaya padaku kan?"

"ne ..aku percaya. lagipula seorang pria sejati tidak boleh melanggar janjinya. Arasseo?" senyuman manis tergambar di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Ia sangat-sangat mencintai namja tampan dihadapannya ini. meski ia tau cinta mereka terlarang. Cinta sesama jenis yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilanjutkan. Tapi ia terlanjur mencintainya dan terlanjur tak ingin kehilangannya. Ia tak peduli orang-orang akan mengatakan apa tentang dirinya. Ia tak peduli karena cinta sejatinya ada disampingnya dan selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman.

"hmm ~ arasseo Jung Jaejoong." dikecupnya kilas bibir merah milik Jaejoong. wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah ketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Yunho.

Jung Jaejoong? sebutan itu benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"kkaja, kita masuk sekarang. lihat tanganmu sudah hampir membeku seperti es. Aigo ~" digosok-gosokkan kedua tangan Yunho di tangan Jaejoong yang terasa sangat dingin. Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka yang hangat.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jaejoong melirik kalendar yang tergantung di dekat lemari. _24 Desember_. Malam natal yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya akan tiba. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin memasak semua makanan kesukaan Yunho dan mereka akan berduaan sampai pagi tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Ditambah lagi salju yang mulai turun sejak kemarin lusa. Membuat malam natal kali ini terasa lebih indah dan sedikit romantis.

Selesai mandi, Jaejoong langsung menuju ke dapur dengan interior yang modern. Yunho benar-benar sangat mengerti dirinya dan tau semua kesukaannya termasuk memasak hingga pria tampan itu membuat interior dapur dengan sedemikian rupa agar ia lebih senang memasak. Pacar yang sangat pengertian bukan ..

Tepat pukul 7 malam, beberapa makanan kesukaan Yunho yang terlihat lezat sudah tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Jaejoong pun sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai model serta musisi itu memang sedikit sibuk, apalagi dimalam natal seperti ini. ia melirik ponsel touch putihnya yang ada diatas meja makan, berharap ada sebuah pesan atau kabar dari Yunho.

_**00.00 KST **_-

Dengan lesu, Jaejoong melirik lagi ponsel disebelahnya dan pintu apartemen mereka, berharap Yunho akan datang dan memberinya sebuah kecupan dan hadiah natal. Tapi sepertinya itu tak akan terjadi. Kekasihnya yang diharapkan sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya, bahkan pesan darinya pun tak ada. Diliriknya makanan kesukaan Yunho diatas meja yang sudah mendingin. Wine yang masih belum terbuka sama sekali. salju yang turun semakin deras. Ia kedinginan, ia butuh kehangatan dari Yunho, ia butuh kekasih hatinya. _Huks_ .. setetes cairan bening mengalir dari ujung matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Tanpa sadar, rasa kantuk pun mulai menyerangnya dan memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

_**01.00 KST – **_

Yunho menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa menepati janjinya dengan Jaejoong untuk makan malam dirumah. Sepanjang perjalanan dari kantor manajemen ke apartemennya, ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. ia sangat menyesal karena tadi tidak bisa menolak ajakan atasannya untuk berpesta dengan rekan kerjanya yang lain di sebuah club ternama. Akhirnya, jam segini ia baru bisa keluar dari tempat menyebalkan itu. aish ~

"Jung Yunho, baboya." Ia mengacak rambutnya, gemas. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong marah padanya dan tak ingin berbicara dengannya? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong justru pergi bersama namja atau yeoja lain karena kesepian berada dirumah sendirian? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya yang justru membuatnya semakin takut.

Sesampainya di apartemen mereka, Yunho membuka pintu perlahan dan mengendap-endap berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja makan. Yunho bisa melihat bekas cairan bening di pipi Jaejoong dan itu membuatnya makin merasa bersalah. Pandangannya tertuju ke beberapa makanan diatas meja. "mianhe Boo, aku mengingkari janji. Kau pasti lelah karena telah memasak sebanyak ini. maaf sayang .." dibelainya pipi Jaejoong lembut karena tak ingin membangunkan namja cantik itu.

Tanpa ia sangka, justru Jaejoong mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mengerjap-kerjapkannya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan tersebut. "Yun ~" panggil Jaejoong lembut.

"iya Boo .. aku disini. Maaf ..aku datang sangat telat."

Dengan senyuman manis, Jaejoong menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Yunho dan menatapnya. "tidak apa-apa Yunnie."

"maaf Boo, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf .."

"gwenchana~ " dikecupnya bibir Yunho lembut. mendapat kesempatan seperti itu membuat Yunho langsung memeluk pinggang ramping milik Jaejoong dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman yang penuh cinta dan kelembutan itu pun berlangsung cukup lama. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengakhirinya sampai akhirnya Yunho melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan.

"saranghae Kim Jaejoong. I Love you .." kata-kata magis itu keluar dari bibir Yunho, memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"na do saranghae Jung Yunho." Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho dan memeluknya.

"ahh ~ tunggu sebentar. aku sudah menyediakan hadiah natal spesial untukmu." perlahan Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong di lehernya dan berjalan kearah piano hitam yang tak jauh dari ruang makan. Setelah mengambil posisi dibelakang piano, ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut dengan sangat lihai. Sesekali ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong dan mata mereka pun bertemu.

_**Fuyuno seizano youni gairojuno akari**_

_(The winter stars, the illuminations on the roadside trees)_

_**Sorawo oou beruno yukino otogasuru**_

_(The veil covering skies, the sound of the falling snow)_

_**Hanareteita jikanmo daite dakishimete**_

_(Hug, hugging even the times we were apart)_

_**Want kiss sotto My love motto**_

_(I want to kiss you softly, my love, more and more)_

_**Fukaku tsutaetai bokuha**_

_(I want to convey my deep feelings to you)_

_**Kimiga ireba soredeii**_

_(My only hope is that, you be at my side)_

_**Sousa close to heart, close to my love**_

_(Yes, close to heart, close to my love)_

_**Tatta hitotsu shikanai aiga kokoni arukara**_

_(The one and only love is here in my hands)_

_**Kimino tameni irebaii**_

_(I will be here only for you, always)_

_**Itsumo close to heart, close to your love**_

_**Tokimekiwo kasaneau kokorono nakani winter rose**_

_(Our love blends together, in our hearts, winter rose)_

_(**Winter Rose** – Yunho, Changmin) _

Lirik-lirik lagu yang keluar dari mulut Yunho seketika membuat perasaan Jaejoong menjadi hangat hingga lagu itu selesai dinyanyikan. _Prok ..prok ..prok_ .. tepuk tangan Jaejoong terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Dengan langkah pastinya, ia berjalan mendekati Yunho dan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Yunho dari belakang. Dikecupnya pipi Yunho. "aku sangat suka lagunya. So beautiful, you know?" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"I know, Honey. tapi kau jauh lebih cantik dari lagu itu. hahaha"

"ya~! Jung Yunho, aku ini namja. Jadi aku tidak cantik, tapi tampan. Arasseo?" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho pelan.

"aniyo ~ bagiku kau tetap yang tercantik, Boo. yeoja manapun kalah cantik denganmu. hahaha"

"Yunnie ~" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya.

Yunho pun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap kearah Jaejoong. digenggamnya jemari Jaejoong erat. "Boo, ada hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." ucap Yunho dengan mimik wajah yang serius.

"eh?"

"duduk sini .." Yunho mendudukkan tubuh Jaejoong di kursi piano yang tadi didudukinya. Kini ia mengambil posisi berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong. diambilnya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari dalam saku jas nya, membukanya, dan memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong. "will you marry me, Boo?"

Jaejoong sedikit terlonjak kaget, tak menyangka pria tampan dihadapannya ini akan melamarnya dengan cara seperti ini. Seketika ia merasakan ada beratus-ratus bahkan beribu-ribu kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya mengeluarkan air mata, terharu.

"jangan menangis honey. aku melakukan ini tidak untuk membuatmu menangis."

"aku menangis karena terlalu senang, bodoh." Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya cepat.

"jadi? aku masih menunggu jawabanmu, Joongie."

"apa aku masih perlu menjawabnya. Bukannya seharusnya kau sudah tau apa jawabanku."

"aku tau, tapi aku ingin kau mengatakannya langsung. Pleaseeee .." Yunho mengeluarkan tatapan memelasnya hingga membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"baiklah. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Jung Yunho."

"yeay ! I love you, Joongie." setelah memasangkan cincin, Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong dan berputar. "kkaja, kita melakukan malam pertama kita." Ucap Yunho sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menggendong Jaejoong ala _bridal style_ ke kamar.

"ya~ ! Jung Yunho pervert ! hahaha" teriak Jaejoong.

bagi Jaejoong, ini adalah kado natal terindah. Dan .. tentu saja malam-malam natal berikutnya pun mereka akan selalu bersama.

**The End**

fiuh,  
>ceritanya pasaran ya, huhu<br>okelah .. makasih yg mau sempetin baca dan reviewnya demi perbaikan ff dikemudian hari *apa dah xD


End file.
